Strawberry Panic Kiss Scene Soul Calibur Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: Story:  This is based on the kiss scene between Shizuma and Nagisa from Episode 12 of Strawberry Panic... except it's... Soul Calibur Style! Also, this is my first time doing a Yuri fanfic so please be nice about it. And as always, please R&R.


Nagisa and Shizuma Kiss Scene (Soul Calibur Style!)

**(NOTE: HI GUYS, IT'S AERISUKE HERE. I'M REALLY SORRY THAT IT'S TAKING SO LONG FOR ME TO DO THE NARUTO VERSION OF STRAWBERRY PANIC. I'M ALSO DOING THE SHIZUMA AND NAGISA SCENES (SASUSAKU STYLE!) FROM STRAWBERRY PANIC. BUT I THOUGHT I MIGHT WANT TO TRY SOMETHING A LITTLE BIT DIFFERENT. BUT ANYWAYS, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A YURI FANFIC BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER DONE A YURI FANFIC BEFORE AND I THOUGHT I MIGHT WANT TO TRY IT OUT. BUT I'M SURE SOME OF YOU YURI FANS OUT THERE LIKE YURI AS MUCH AS I DO. WELL, I ONLY LIKE ONE YURI COUPLE. AND THAT COUPLE... IS NONE OTHER THAN... SHIZUMA AND NAGISA FROM STRAWBERRY PANIC. BUT THIS SCENE IS BASED ON THE KISS SCENE BETWEEN SHIZUMA AND NAGISA FROM EPISODE 12 OF STRAWBERRY PANIC. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS SOUL CALIBUR VERSION OF STRAWBERRY PANIC!)**

Cast

Talim as Nagisa Aoi

Taki as Shizuma Hanazono

Seong Mina as Tamao Suzumi

Abelia as Kaori Sakuragi

Sophitia as Miyuki Rokujo

Talim and Taki were watching the fireworks at the festival through the steel bars.

"Those are the fireworks at the festival... I can't even hear them..." said Talim.

"Are you disappointed?" asked Taki.

"Oh no." said Talim.

"That girl is right. We're just like caged birds. We can only watch the tiny fireworks from these steel bars." said Taki.

"But, it's better than being all alone, right?" asked Talim.

"Huh?" asked Taki as she looked at Talim.

"I don't know why, but when I was in Summer School, I felt so lonely. But even though I saw that beautiful meteor shower with everybody, I... I just couldn't stand the thought of being all alone... I felt so lonesome. Oh! I just heard a "boom!"" cried Talim.

"Me too." said Taki.

"You heard it too?" asked Talim as she looked at Taki.

"No." said Taki looking at Talim.

"You too... Taki?" asked Talim.

"Have you ever wondered why you had those feelings? Have you ever known someone with those feelings?" asked Taki.

"No..." said Talim as she grabbed Taki's hand with her hand.

"Let me show you." said Taki as she and Talim began dancing. Just then, they stopped dancing as Taki noticed the red string that Seong Mina gave to Talim.

"Hmm? This... what is it?" asked Taki.

"Oh! " cried Talim as she remembered that Seong Mina gave that red string to her.

_Flashback..._

"_Mina, what is this?" asked Talim._

"_It's a charm of protection. It's to make sure that you study very hard, and it's just to let you know that I'll be back as soon as possible. And... you need to take better care of yourself." said Seong Mina as she tied the ribbon on Talim's left wrist._

"_Okay." said Talim._

"_So, I guess I'll be going now." said Seong Mina._

_End of flashback..._

"It's a charm of protection. Mina made it for me." said Talim.

"Seong Mina?" asked Taki as she grabbed Talim's wrists as Talim cried:

"You can't! Taki! Taki!" as she did a small scream as the two of them fell into the pool. As they were underwater in the pool, Taki kissed Talim as Talim's eyes widened and shook with shock but then calmly and slowly closed.

Later...

Talim was taking a shower in the bathroom as she remembered of how she kissed Taki for the first time.

" _I... what am I doing..." _said Talim to herself Just then, Taki came into the bathroom and said:

"Here. I brought a towel and some clothes for you." said Taki.

"Thank you. " said Talim as she got out of the shower a few minutes later and waited for Taki to come out.

"_What in the world am I doing? This is my first time being in Taki's room. Oh yeah, I have to go back. When Taki comes out, I'll just thank her... and then leave." _said Talim to herself as she stood up from the bed and walked to the bulletin board. Just then, Taki came out of the bathroom after she was done with her shower.

"It's the helper underclassman's... on the left was when I was in first grade. On the right was when I was in second grade. The Etoile was the person that I helped in second grade during that time." said Taki.

"During?" asked Talim.

"Did you actually think that I had always been the Etoile?" asked Taki.

"No." said Talim as Taki walked up to her and caressed her lips with her right index finger and said:

"It's your first time, right? Well it's not the first time for me. But, it may be the last time with you."

Talim then landed on top of the bed as Taki sat on the bed as she was almost about to have sex with her.

"Talim." said Taki as she did a small giggle as she was about to slip down her priestess outfit.

"Talim..." said Taki.

"Taki." said the voice of Abelia, Taki's deceased girlfriend as she widened her eyes in shock.

Talim then got off of the bed as Taki was thinking about Abelia.

"U... Um... thank you so much for today." said Talim as she left the room.

"Talim? Taki." said Sophitia who noticed Talim run out of Taki's room as she realized what had happened between the two women.


End file.
